


A Heartbeat Skipped

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Series: America's Sweetheart [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: Chris and Dani have dinner with the gang, and the night ends unexpectedly.





	A Heartbeat Skipped

**Author's Note:**

> It's baaaaack!

Neither of them rested particularly well but a strong pot of coffee helped get Dani and Chris ready to face the day. She had the breakfast rush to deal with and he needed to get ready for his photo ops, then the panel. It would be busy as hell and there was going to be alot of explaining to do, but they had dinner to look forward to.

Dani emerged from the bathroom, her hair and makeup done. The bruises and scratches fr yesterday's mishap were now concealed, the only remaining sign being a bandage across her nose. 

"That's amazing!" Chris beamed. "It's like you never got busted up. Are you a witch orrr?"

The woman scoffed. "I wish. I've just got a really good concealer and foundation."

"Well, you look great."

Her cheeks burned and she grabbed her keys from the hook by the door. 

Dani drove with one hand on the wheel, the other resting on the console. The ride was short but Chris spent the entire time wanting to lace his fingers through hers.

He got back to his hotel room and realized after a whole five minutes apart he already missed her. An idea struck him, crazy and rash, but before Chris knew it he had his cell phone in hand.

* * *

 **Dani** : I checked Twitter.

 _Chris_ : Oh Jesus.

 **Dani** : Did some girl seriously take off her Cap necklace and throw it at you?

 _Chris_ : Yeah. But security handled it pretty quick. I'm fine.

 **Dani** : Good. I've still got half a mind to wail on a bitch.

 _Chris_ : lol don't fight anyone on my account.

 **Dani** : ok ok. Stupid fucking internet rumors.

 _Chris_ : Amen. 

"Geez, your thumbs are gonna fall off if you keep texting her like that." Seb jabbed, though he found his friend's crush amusing.

"My thumbs are just fine." Chris said and put his phone down. They only had a half hour for lunch and he'd regret it if he didn't refuel before the jam packed afternoon. "That bad huh?"

"Nah nah. Its good to see you getting out of your blonde bimbo comfort zone."

What a callout. But Seb wasn't wrong. Chris was all too aware of his less than stellar dating history. 

"I like her."

Seb nodded. "I know. Tread carefully, man."

Chris tool a bite of his sandwich and swallowed past the tense lump in his throat.

* * *

Everyone was as nice as Dani had hoped. Dinner was finished and they were sitting around the table, chatting. She was seated in the booth between Chris and Kira-Seb's girlfriend, with whom she turned out to get along famously. They had a lot in common and having someone around who wasn't a big time movie star helped put Dani at ease. 

"So!" Kira chirped. "Who heard about Tom's new squeeze?"

A cacophony of groans erupted. Paul choked on his mojito and rolled his eyes. 

"His bad decisions are his business."

"Exactly." Anthony chimed in.

"True true. Ben's gonna get stuck picking up the pieces though. Again." Seb pointed out.

"Come on." Chris offered. "Kat was forever ago and the guy was young."

It was Kira's turn to roll her eyes. "It's been years but Tom hasn't changed THAT much."

"He's a hopeless romantic, right? Put a guy like that in Tay Tay's path and it's a recipe for disaster." Dani shrugged and took a swig of her beer. 

Chris grinned. She was talking to his friends, comfortable as if she'd always been a part of the group. It was wonderful and he could've stayed like that until closing time but he had to be prudent. 

"As fun as this is I've got a flight in the morning so I'm gonna turn in."

Everyone conceded that they should head out too. They said their goodbyes and headed out to the parking lot, tactfully leaving Chris and Dani alone by her brave little beater. 

Chris's heart was about to pop out of his chest like an alien but he had to do this.

"I was thinking about how bad I'm gonna miss you when I leave. Don't worry, it's okay if you don't feel the same. And I know you have a life here but," Chris pulled a folded paper from the breast pocket of his jacket and handed it to her. "I want us to be together. A good chef can get a job anywhere and if you don't I'll take care of you. Just... please come with me."

Dani was dumbfounded. Surely she had been hit by a bus and this was a coma dream or something. She opened the paper and saw it was a boarding pass. 

"We haven't even kissed yet." She pointed out, hardly believing he wanted to be hers.

Chris said nothing. He cupped Dani's face in his hands, careful of her bandage, and kissed the woman, plying her lips apart with eagerness. When they finally broke apart, Dani's legs had turned to jello and Chris held her up, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I guess..." She began, groping for her words. "I need to call a moving company."

"YES!" Chris shouted and triumphantly threw his hands into the air.

Dani stumbled back against her car and laughed, happier than she could ever recall being. 

 

 

 


End file.
